Gayway to hell
by yourafuckingslut
Summary: Kieron is a priest, but when he meets John-Paul, he starts questioning his religion, and has to make a choice. His faith, or the man he loves.
1. Truth or Dare

**A/N childhood memories here guys, and my otp as a kid was always John-Paul and Father Kieron. Anyways, my first Hollyoaks Fanfic. It goes from the Truth or Dare game between JP and Kieron.**

"First Kiss? I asked, my own personal curiosity taking over.

"Mark Tickle" Kieron replied with a sly grin on his face, laughing "Mmm… Backstage at a school play."

He looked at me a chuckled cheekily.

"Okay, my turn" He stated. "Truth or Dare?"

"Well seeing as you chickened out, I'll have a dare." I said, almost challenging him.

"I dare you to go to the shop…" He started, before I interrupted with "That's hardly a dare!"

"Hang on! Okay, go to the shop, get more beer… in your boxers…" He said, looking at me expectantly.

I looked at him, and shrugged. "Easy."

"Yeah?"

"Yep!" I replied. "Give me 5 minutes"

"Really?" He asked behind me, as I walked up the stairs to my room, to take off everything but my underwear and to put on a dressing gown. As I came downstairs, the first comment I heard was "Cheat!"

"You never said I couldn't wear anything else." I retorted.

"Okay, but you take it off at the shop." Kieron ordered. "A dares a dare."

"I thought you were meant to be a priest!" I said, almost shocked by his behavior.

"Everyones allowed a bit of fun once in a while." He said cheekily. "Nah, but its alright, if you're to scared, then we'll just…"

"Nope, nope, I'm not scared. Can't have you thinking I'm chicken now can I?"

"Okay then, what we waiting for?" He questioned opening the door.

**PAGEBREAK**

We arrived back at my house, after running madly through the village.

"I can not believe you actually did that!" he grinned, looking at me slightly amazed.

"Told ya I wasn't chicken." I replied, grabbing a beer out of his hand, downing it, parched. "My turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm… I'm going with… Dare." He said, looking at me whilst opening a beer himself and smiling at me.

"What to do? What to do?" I said, teasing him by walking away.

"Quit joking, John Paul. Just give me one!" He said, following me, and sitting down in the kitchen, as I sat opposite.

"Okay, I dare you to… Go into town, dressed like Kris!" I said, triumphantly.

"John-Paul, I'm not dressing up like a woman." He said firmly, crossing his arms.

"Thought you weren't scared off any dare." I teased.

"I'm not." Kieron said, looking at me carefully.

"Prove it." I whispered leaning in. He looked at my eyes, and glanced down to my lips as he slowly leant in too. His lips gently brushed against mine, and I tasted the beer on his breath, and felt his hand hold the back of my head pulling me in even more. Our tongues touched, and Kieron laid his other hand on my back, and I felt it crawl slowly down my back. I pulled him closer to me, and then we were standing, and his hand was under my shirt. I took his hand, and tried to pull him upstairs, but he stood firm.

"John-Paul. I can't. My vows." Kieron said sadly.

"Kieron…" I said, whining.

"I'm sorry." The moment was gone, and the awkwardness was filling the room. "I gotta go."

And he left without another word, leaving me standing there by the sofa. Alone.

**PAGEBREAK**

I hurried down the road, and through to the village. My mind was finally sobering up. Oh, Mother of Jesus, I kissed him again. Talk about screwing up your vows. My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I ignored it knowing it would be him. I continued walking, clearing myself of what had happened. Arriving at the church, I headed to confession. When I got into the confession box, it took me a while to get going.

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

"Go on, my son."

I paused for a moment, trying to find the right words, which took a minute, but the priest on the other side of the cloth sat silent.

"Father, I have been delivered into the path of temptation, and temptation has had me." I spluttered out. "I broke my vows…"

"You mean to say you have had intercourse with someone?"

"No, however, I was, intimate, with someone…"

"My son, temptation gets to the strongest of us. Just do your best to stay out of the way of temptation, and we need say no more about this."

"But, Father…" I heard a door close on the other side of the cloth. I sat there for what seemed an age, until it was dark outside and the church emptied. I walked up to the main altered and collapsed.

I looked up, and felt nothing once again as I tried to feel some connection to God.

"What do I do?" I stuttered, tears coming down my face. "Tell me! WHAT DO I DO?!"

Nothing. The silence penetrated the church as the last of my echo died. I had my faith, but, and I knew it now, I loved John-Paul too. Now I had to choose. My faith, or the man I loved.


	2. Choosing

**A/N Hey, sorry bout the crappy text slang :/ **

My phone vibrated in my pocket as I sat down to eat breakfast.

**From: Kieron **

I sighed to myself. It wasn't like I didn't understand where he was coming from. I did, I really did. But if he was so insistent on not breaking his vows, why did he keep coming onto me?

**Kieron: Jp, soz about last night. Wanna go SU later for a drink?**

**Me: Its cool. What time?**

**Kieron: half hour?**

**Me: Kay, c u there. **

**PAGEBREAK**

I was sitting in the SU bar five minutes early when Kris showed up, dressed in classic Kris style.

"Father, shouldn't you be off doing a sermon, or something." Kris said forwadly.

I laughed and replied "I am allowed time to myself, you know."

"In a bar?"

"I'm still a normal bloke Kris." I said raising an eyebrow.

"I know, I'm just playing with you Father. By the way, you wouldn't know who this Mystery Man of John-Pauls is, would you?" Kris asked casually.

"Mystery Man?" I said cautiously.

"Aye, John-Pauls been seeing some closeted man, and he's probably married."

I laughed at the idea of it, and disappointed Kris by saying "Sorry, but if I find out, you'll be the first to know."

Just then, John-Paul walked into the bar, and I ditched Kris slyly and said hey.

"Kieron, we need to talk." JP said, looking down at the floor as we sat at a table in the corner.

"Okay, this can't be good." I sighed, taking a tentative sip of my beer.

"Look… what happened yesterday, that was a one off. And it can't happen again. Because I hate the idea of compromising your job." He said rapidly.

"It doesn't have to be…" I whispered gently.

"Kieron, I like you, I do. But you're a priest, so you cant be in an open relationship with me. And I can't be someone's dirty little secret. Not again. I'm sorry, I have to go now." And he marched off without another word leaving me there in silence.

**PAGEBREAK**

*KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK*

I banged loudly at the door, berating myself for leaving the keys in my room. Michaela swung the door open with a "Keep Yuh Hair On!"

"I'm sorry you never answer the door when someone knocks!" I called back. "And where are you going?"

"Mums out and Amy asked me over, and I cant stay here anymore, I hate being grounded." Michaela whined.

"You're not going!" I yelled to her. I went into the kitchen to put the kettle, and I heard the front door swing shut. Michaela had left. But I didn't have the willpower to go after her. I sat down with the finished tea, and watched some documentary on Channel 4. As the clock went 12, I fell asleep…

I heard a light knock behind me. I opened my eyes quickly and panicked, before realising it was the door. I groaned, and moaned "God sake, Michaela, its 3 in the morning" and pulled the door open. Kieron stood there, looking almost guilty. I stared at him for what seemed a time.

"Can I come in?" He murmured.

I stood, stunned, before replying "ermm, yeah, I guess…" and pulled the door fully open and letting him through.

"John-Paul. I can't begin to tell you how hard this is for me right now. I have to choose between my religion, or being open, and have a chance with you. And I don't know what I want. My jobs my life, but I've never been happier than the times I've been with you." He said, confessing himself to me.

"Kieron, I like you a lot, but I can't dictate what you do. And I can't wait forever. Okay?"

He walked towards me, and looked at me. He put a hand on my cheek, and stared into my eyes. We stood like that for a while before he whispered gently in my ear, "I choose you." I felt his lips crush against mine, and he pushed me up against the front door. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his perfect chest, before he pulled my shirt over my head, and I heard my belt hit the floor. His tongue roughly massaged my lips and own tongue, before I pulled away and gasped "Are you sure, Kieron?" to which he pulled me back into the kiss, and lifted me upstairs to my room.

**PAGEBREAK**

"JOHN-PAUL, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I heard Myra call. I turned over on the bed, and came face to face with John-Paul.

"Morning." He said

"Morning. Shouldn't you?" I said pointing downwards. He rolled his eyes, and got out of bed. I heard him go downstairs, and got out of bed, and dressed. I was just finishing when JP came in with a wide grin on his face. "Mum had a go for leaving clothes downstairs." I tried not to smile, but the laugh just came out.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I've gotta go Uni for a bit, but get a drink later?" He replied, looking guilty.

"Well, I'm free all day, if Myra asks, you let me in just now." He said with a wink, jumping off the bed, before sneaking into the hallway.


End file.
